


I'm Screaming For You

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slight torture, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker starts choking in the middle of drills for no reason. Things go from bad to worse to fucking hell in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Screaming For You

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone done this yet? Because I just had to. I’ve seen it so many times that I had to. I’m not even sorry.  
> Kudos and comments are adored and loved!

“Let’s try this again,” Tucker sighed, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet as a chorus of groans followed his statement. 

“We been at this all day,” Grif complained, “Can’t we take a break?” 

“For once, I agree with Grif,” Simmons added. The lieutenants were quiet, staring at Tucker to see what he decided. 

“We’re doing it again,” Tucker ordered. 

“Yay!” Caboose cheered, getting Grif and Simmons to look at him. 

“You have no idea what we’re talking about do you?” Grif asked condescendingly. 

“Nope,” Caboose replied, “But I’m excited!”

“That’s the spirit, Captain Caboose,” Lieutenant Smith praised. 

“Kissass,” Bitters muttered. 

“What are we going?” Palomo asked curiously. 

“We’re going to-” Tucker trailed off, hand going to his throat. He started making a choking noise and fell to his knees. 

“Captain!” Jensen cried, as Palomo rushed towards him. 

“What’s happening!?” The lieutenant cried. 

“I don’t know!” Simmons answered, getting to Tucker’s side and moving him to lie down. 

“What do we do?” Smith asked. 

“Keep Caboose back!” Grif ordered, causing Smith to grab onto the captain and pull Caboose away from the scene. 

“Jensen, go get the doctor!” Simmons ordered. The girl took off like a rocket towards the base. 

“We have to help him!” Palomo demanded, watching Tucker gag and choke, trying to get air into his lungs. 

“How! We don’t know what’s happening?!” Simmons exclaimed. 

“We have to do something!” Palomo screamed. Grif and Simmons exchanged a look. Suddenly Tucker took in a deep breathe and started breathing again. Simmons pressed his hands into his shoulders to prevent him from sitting up. 

“Go slow,” He ordered. 

“I’m fine,” Tucker replied, voice raspy. 

“Bullshit,” Grif hissed. Jensen came running back with the doctor close on her heels. 

“Back up! Give him some room,” The doctor commanded. Grif and Simmons backed up, pulling Palomo away as they went. 

“I’m fine, seriously. It’s over,” Tucker snapped. The doctor gave him a cold look, kneeling down next to him. 

“Have you meet your soulmate?” she asked. Tucker glanced at Grif and Simmons. The maroon soldier nodded while the orange shrugged. 

“Yes,” Tucker answered quietly, ignoring the gasps from remaining lieutenants.

“Have you completed the bond?” The doctor demanded. 

“Yes,” Tucker whispered. 

“What the fuck,” Bitters murmured. 

“Then we better assume it’s going to get much worse,” The doctor explained, nodding to Grif and Simmons to help her get Tucker to his feet. . 

“It’s not even that bad,” Tucker argued. Simmons huffed. 

“Not that bad! You almost choked to death!” He yelled. 

“But I didn’t!” Tucker shot back. 

“Where is your soulmate now?” The doctor asked, ignoring the fight going on around her. Tucker went silent, ducking his head a bit. Grif and Simmons lowered their own. 

“He’s with Locus,” Tucker answered, lifting his chin and staring straight ahead as Palomo let out a loud gasp. 

“Woah,” Jensen whispered. Bitters nodded his head in agreement. 

“It’s going to get much worse,” Felix said, walking up to the group. 

“What? Where were you?” Tucker demanded. 

“Watching,” Felix answered simply. Tucker took a step towards him, but the doctor grabbed him quickly. 

“You’re going to medbay,” She demanded. 

“Like hell I’m-” Tucker trailed off again. 

“Oh no!” Grif shouted. The aqua soldier dropped to his knees, grabbing his shoulder with a painful scream. 

“What do we do!?” Palomo asked again. 

“Help me get him up!” The doctor answered. Felix jumped forward, helping the doc grab onto Tucker and lift him off the ground carefully. 

“We’re taking him to medbay now!” She yelled over Tucker’s screams, heading off. Grif, Simmons and the lieutenants trailed after them. The trip there was short and they got Tucker into one of the beds quietly. 

“Tie him down,” Felix ordered. The doctor gave him a look. 

“We both know Locus isn’t going to stop anytime soon. If this is how bad it is now, it’s only going to get worse,” he explained. She nodded and got to work putting Tucker’s wrists and ankles into cuffs at the corners of the bed. Tucker’s screams slowly went quiet. 

“Why is this happening?” He begged, struggling against the cuffs, “Let me go!” 

“It’s the soulmate connection,” Simmons spoke up, walking to stand next to Tucker’s bed. The doctor and Felix stepped back as Grif moved to his other side. The three lieutenants stood at the end. 

“The what?” Jensen asked with confusion. 

“Where we come from everyone has a soulmate marking. It tells you who you’re destined to spend the rest of your life with. Once you meet them and complete the bond, your bodies become connected physical. You can feel each others pain and sometimes even emotion. The more intense the emotion, the better change the other will feel it,” Simmons explained. 

“How do you know all that?” Bitters aked. Grif looked away as Simmons sighed. 

“I just do,” He answered. 

“It’s never been like this before,” Tucker whispered. 

“Whatever’s happening to Wash you’re going to feel thanks to the bond,” Simmons told him, lowering his head. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tucker started to chant, “It’s happening again!” 

“Lieutenants, get out,” Grif ordered. 

“No.” Palomo said firmly. Grif growled. 

“I said get out,” He demanded as Tucker started to scream loudly. 

“Sorry, Captain, but we’re not going anywhere,” Jensen agreed, standing next to Palomo. 

“Grif, if they want to help, let them,” Simmons called, holding down one of Tucker’s arms as he fought against his bonds. 

“Can’t you do something!” Bitter shouted at the doctor watching. She looked at Felix who nodded. 

“I can knock him out,” She offered. 

“Do that!” Grif, Simmons and Palomo yelled together. The doctor rushed around the room, grabbing a stringe.

“Someone get his helmet off,” she instructed. Grif moved the fastest, taking hold of Tucker’s helmet and unhooking it to pull it off. Tucker’s face was twisted with pain as he kept screaming, barely letting up to take a breathe. 

“Make it stop!” He shouted, “Just make it stop!” The doctor rushed over to him and pushed down the bodysuit around his neck enough to stab him with the needle. She emptied the contents into Tucker and within seconds the soldier's screams stopped as he fell asleep. Simmons let go of his arm and staggered back. 

“We have to get them back,” He announced, “Soon.” The people in the room nodded in agreement, unsure what to say as they stared at Tucker in the bed. 

~~~~

Miles away at the Federal Base, Agent Washington was on the floor with a bruised neck, dislocated shoulder and bleeding chest. Locus stood over him with a knife in his hand and a disappointed look on his face. 

“Come now, David,” Locus said, his voice mocking, “Give me a scream.” Washington ground his teeth together. 

“Never,” He growled. 

“Too bad,” Locus commented, giving the knife to a watching soldier in exchange for an taser, “Let’s see if this gets a noise out of you.” As Locus approached him the only one thought ran through Washington’s mind before it exploded in pain. 

_I’m sorry, Tucker_


End file.
